In recent years, the semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvement in integration density of various electronic components, e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc. For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from successive reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that occupy less area than previous packages. Examples of types of packages for semiconductors include quad flat packages (QFP), pin grid array (PGA) packages, ball grid array (BGA) packages, flip chips (FC), three-dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs), wafer level packages (WLPs), and package on package (PoP) devices, etc. Currently, integrated fan-out packages are becoming increasingly popular for their compactness. However, the heat dissipation is a challenge in a variety of packages.